puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Phillite
Phillite is a pirate of the Sage ocean, named after a combination of the name 'Phil' and the rock 'Phyllite'. History Phillite washed up Sage shores on November 15, 2005. He quickly joined the crew Poseidon's Tricorne of the flag now known as League of Light. As a senior officer, he left Poseidon's Tricorne in March 2009 to join the Perilous Puppets. While he does not take particular interest in pillaging or politics, Phillite is very much a Rumbling enthusiast, as well as enjoying puzzles such as Shipwrightery, Carpentry, Rigging and Bilging. It has been said that he has an obsession with strictly wearing outfits with more than two colors in it. His other interests include entering art contests on the forums, as well as taking up the position of an avatar artist from time to time. Phillite is now semi-retired, and currently resides in his manor on Bowditch Island. Achievements Phillite participates in various events on the forums (though mostly artistic), and even places in them occasionally. *Winner of December Daily Doodles 2009: "December - What a Year!" (December 1st). His prize was a gold/silver winter ornament, and an artpad set (posters, paint brush and a splashy bucket!). *Won the Limited Edition Portrait Background Contest - Party Edition, April 2009. *Won Cryo Island in Nooblar's Barbary Dock Design Challenge, April 2009. *Won various placements in Apollo's Easter Easels 2009, winning one and achieving Honorable Mentions in three. *Won three times in Apollo's Design Easter Eggs for the game contest 2009, bringing three eggs into the game. *Got onto the shortlist for Apollo's Design a Seasonal Trinket contest, winning a winter ornament and a sloop named Atlantean Leaffish *Had his winning avatar implemented as a default avatar on the forums, from the Avatar Revolutions contest run by Prometheus *Won a pirate ticket (later traded in for a serpent familiar) in the Mystery Familiar Rumbling Tournament at the Halloween Masquerade Ball, October 2008. *Won the Limited Edition Portrait Background Contest with 'Phillite's Spring Festival', June 2008 Pirate Artist Winner Limited Edition Portrait Background Contest June 2008 April 2009 May 2009 September 2009 January 2010 *Won a red monkey in a Daily Doodle Rumbling Familiar Tournament, December 2007 *Mixed placings in 'Daily Doodles' and 'Easter Easels' *Won a black mirror in Lilcandi's Dolly Catastrophe! September 2007 *Honorable Mention in Y!PP's Greatest Hits August 2007, run by Hephaestus. *Won Tilinka's Design the Spaniel Docks Island Editor contest March 2007, with his design being implemented on Spaniel. Contributed Game Art Eggs Trinkets Furniture Image:Furniture-Banner_-_Squid.png|Banner - Squid (2010) Portrait Backgrounds Image:Art-N_O_V_A-springfestivalrevised.png| Phillite's Spring Festival (2008) Image:Art-N_O_V_A-PartyBoatRevised.png| Phillite's Party Boat (2009) Image:Art-N_O_V_A-Seized_Fort.png| Phillite's Seized Fort (2009) Image:Art-N O V A-Ghostship.png| Phillite's Ghostship (2009) Image:Art-N_O_V_A-bamnootrailV2.png| Phillite's Bamboo Trail (2010) Image:Art-N_O_V_A-ImperialLockup.png| Phillite's Imperial Lockup (2010) Image:Monthly_phillite_overgrownruins_banana.png| Phillite's Overgrown Ruins (2011) Image:Monthly_phillite_bank.png| Phillite's Bank (2012) Image:Monthly_phillite_verdantship.png| Phillite's Verdant Ship (2012) Events Run As an aspiring event runner, Phillite plans to run events to build up his experience. *Inn Your Dreams, a furnishing event Trinkets }} Fleet While he isn't much a pillager, Phillite enjoys collecting, renaming and furnishing sloops. {| style="border:2px solid #898b79; border-collapse:collapse; margin:0em 0em 1em 1em; background:#c5c7ae" |- style="border-bottom:1px solid #898b79;" | | style="padding:0 1ex 0 1ex;"| Sloop | style="padding-right:1ex;" | *''Adamant Eve'' *''Atlantean Leaffish'' *''Docked Tort'' *''Hunky Dory'' *''Upper Cutlar'' | {| style="margin:1em 1em 1em 1em; background:#c5c7ae" | | style="padding:0 1ex 0 1ex;"| Grand Frigate | style="padding-right:1ex;" | *''Green Thumbi''